1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of digital imaging, and more particularly to web-enabled, data collection during digital imaging.
2. Description of the Background
A photo booth is a vending machine or kiosk that contains an automated, often coin-operated, camera and printing device. Today many photo booths employ digital cameras. Traditionally, photo booths contain a seat or bench designed to seat the one or two patrons being photographed. The seat is typically surrounded by a curtain or other divider to allow for some privacy and avoid outside interference during the photo session. Once the payment is made, the photo booth typically will take at least one photograph. Before each photograph, there may be an indication, such as a light or a buzzer, which will signal the patron to prepare to be photographed. After the last photograph in the series (typically between 3 and 8) has been taken, the photo booth begins developing the film or processes the images and provides printouts of the photographs to the customer.
Typical dimensions of these prints vary. The classic and most familiar arrangement from the old style photo booths is four pictures on a strip about 40 mm wide by 205 mm long. Digital prints often have a square arrangement of a grid of four photographs. Both black and white and color photo booths are common. However, newer digital booths offer the customer the option of whether to print in color, black and white, or another photo-effect. Most modern photo booths use video or digital cameras instead of film cameras, and are under computer control. Some booths can produce stickers, postcards, or other items with the photographs on them, in addition to a strip of pictures. These often include an option of novelty decorative borders around the photos.